The technical field of the present invention relates to the production of solar cells or photovoltaic elements and modules. The state of the art, in particular WO 96/29716 and WO 2005/096391 A3, describe a special embodiment of nanoscale solar cells in this respect, so-called dye-sensitised solar cells in a two-electrode structure which can be sealed between two sheets of glass by means of glass solder.
Such nanoscale solar cells can be produced from a multiplicity of photovoltaically active materials. For the term nanoscale solar cells, often other terms are also chosen in scientific literature. In part, e.g. mesoscopic solar cells are mentioned. EP 1442486 chooses, in contrast, the term “bulk-heterojunction” solar cells. The latest approaches, such as for example in US 2012/0306053 A1, are also termed “perovskite” solar cells. A very interesting aspect of these solar cell concepts is thereby that the photovoltaically active materials can be precipitated from solutions.
The requirement for commercialisation of nanoscale solar cells resides in producing them by means of the most simple production methods, with minimal material consumption and long-term-stable properties. These three requirements are not compatible with the present state of the art.